Bakari (Overlords)
Physical Description Bakari, also known as Bakar Trolls, are physically similar to bog trolls. Immediately upon seeing one, however, one discovers certain differences. Where bog trolls are often hunchbacked, Bakari stand straight. Their eyes do not possess the same stupid glare of a bog troll, but have an intelligent gleam in them. Bakari typically stand 8-9 meters (25-30 feet) tall. Their average weight is some 300 kg (660 pounds). Their bodies bulge with muscle, the result of constant physical training. Most Bakari live to a grand old age of some 250 years, though longer life spans are not uncommon. Emotional/Intellectual Notes, Likes, Dislikes To Bakari, love to ones god is more important than love to another sentient. Nevertheless, when Bakari do choose a mate, they do so for life. Sages believe that this is related to the relationship between Luc and his consort, J'Talla. Bakari are not generally an intellectual race. They prefer to settle differences through tests of strength and endurance rather than test of intelligence. Nevertheless, there have been several gifted sages among the Bakari. Bakari generally dislike all other races due to the prejudice afforded the Bakari because of their looks. However, if one befriends a Bakari, one has found a friend for life, regardless of one´s race. Religion, Gods, Creation Stories, Legends, Myths All Bakari are followers of Luc, the Southern God of Buriel, Death, the Dead and Travel. Their legends hold that Luc gave the Bakari intelligence some time after the First Sin War, as a gift for their generations-long worship of him. Their worship of Luc differs from that of other races, however. The Bakari see him as a benevolent deity, who chose the Bakari as his mortal instruments. This belief led to their involvement in the Second Sin War, where they proved decisive. Magic - Social Acceptance, Laws, Availability, Use Magic and magic users are tolerated in Bakari society, but are considered secondary in comparison to the art of battle. Only spellcasters sanctioned by the Priest King are allowed to wield magic within Mal Bakar. This sanction is more easily obtained if the spellcaster in question is a cleric of Luc or one of his allies. Mages whose loyalty is assured are usually granted sanction as well, whereas mages of questionable loyalty or clerics of other faiths than the ones mentioned earlier are only rarely granted sanction. Region, Boundaries, Weather, Terrain, Resources The Bakari are restricted to the Mal Bakar region, located deep within the Ered Nienor (Mountains of Mourn). The boundaries of their territory is marked by huge waystones, inscribed with Bakari runes. Population Density, Community Sizes, Mobility, Racial Subdivisions There are estimated to be some 40,000 Bakari alive, the vast majority of which are concentrated in the Bakari fortress-city of Mal Bakar. The Bakari prefer to remain in Mal Bakar, largely due to the prejudice of the surrounding world, though a few may be found wandering Radenia. Language, Alphabet, Writing, Records, Literature, Poetry, Art The Bakari speak a guttural tongue, not unlike Giant. They use a unique runic alphabet when they write. Most of the writing done by the Bakari consists of runes etched into large stone tablets within Mal Bakar itself. The Bakari eschew poetry, but do produce marvellous artworks in stone and metal. Intercultural Relations, Trade, Alliances The Bakari trades almost exclusively with Radenia, although some trade is conducted with the High Elves of Ithilinae and the Dwarves of Durinost. They have few alliances, although the Covenant Stone in the center of the Covenant Cave reminds onlookers of the ancient alliance between Ithilinae, Minhiriath, Durinost and Mal Bakar. The Bakari still hold that alliance in high esteem, though most inhabitants in Tal Ithil, Arthulin and Durinost have forgotten the meaning of the Covenant Stones. The Bakari also maintain an unofficial alliance with Radenia, more out of necessity than because a sense of community with the magocracy. Category:Creatures